1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector with mounting fixture for connecting a removable storage device to a host computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives are typically installed inside of a computer system and used for storing data. However, for security and convenience purposes, removable hard drives are also available. This type of hard drive can be removed from the computer system by a user and taken to another location or computer for use or secure storage.
The conventional assembly includes a hard disk drive, an adapter case, and a mounting case. The hard disk drive has a fixed data connector and a fixed power connector. The adapter case includes a mounted connector, printed circuit board (PCB), a data cable with two connectors, and a power cable with connector. The mounted connector is fixed on the printed circuit board along with one of the data cable connectors. The mounting case includes a connector mounted to a small PCB that also has a data connector and power connector mounted on it. Finally, in order to connect the conventional removable hard disk drive assembly to the host computer, a ribbon cable with two connectors must be attached. One end of the ribbon cable attaches to the mounting case data connector and the other end attaches to a connector fixed on the motherboard of the computer.
As can be seen, the conventional removable hard disk drive assembly, in addition to the adapter case and mounting case, requires numerous connectors, cables, printed circuit boards, and adapters.
This multitude of connections is not only cumbersome to install but is also very susceptible to having any number of problems such as data loss, errors, and damage.
Therefore, there is need for an improved removable hard disk drive assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional removable hard disk drive assembly.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional assembly, the present invention provides an electrical connector with mounting fixture for connecting a removable storage device to a host computer without requiring a multitude of connectors, cables, printed circuit boards, and adapters.
The electrical connector with mounting fixture of the present invention comprises a mounting plate or fixture and a two-piece cable mounting cover. The mounting fixture is mounted to the host computer""s internal frame. This internal frame is a standard frame that is included with the computer for mounting fixed hard disk drives, cd-rom drives, and floppy disk drives. The two-piece cable mounting cover encases the data cable connector and the power cable connector and is mounted to the mounting fixture. The other end of the data cable is connected to the host computer""s motherboard. Since the cable connectors are firmly held in the proper arrangement and alignment, the previously fixed storage device can be conveniently converted into a removable storage device. The present invention also allows other system improvements to be implemented without requiring the use of special connectors, pcb""s, or cables.
Utilizing the electrical connector with mounting fixture of the present invention, a mass storage device can be conveniently removed from or installed into a host computer.
It can be clearly seen that the present invention significantly reduces the number of connectors, adapters, and connections. Therefore, the problems associated with the conventional removable hard disk drive assembly can be avoided and a more convenient, simple, durable, and inexpensive assembly is provided.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.